whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonozaki Shion
Character Summary Sonozaki Shion is the older (believed to be the 'younger' by everyone else) twin sister of the Sonozaki twins. She was sent to a boarding school, but escaped with the help of Kasai, a man who acts like a bodyguard to the Sonozaki family. She is in love with Hōjō Satoshi. Shion is the main villain in Meakashi-hen, which appears to be Watanagashi-hen from her perspective (though certain differing events mean the two are truly separate arcs) and shows that she was the main villain in Watanagashi-hen as well. She despised Hōjō Satoko in Meakashi-hen, ''blaming her for Satoshi's suffering, but in the arcs afterwards, the two have a sister-like bond, and Shion even puts her life on the line to save her in order to keep her promise of looking after Satoko while Satoshi was gone. In ''Matsuribayashi-hen, Rika explains that Shion's early dislike for Satoko in the years prior to 1983 and her learning how to control her inner demon are both necessary lessons for Shion to not become a victim of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Shion works as a waitress at the Angel Mort restaurant and is also the manager's assistant for the Hinamizawa Fighters little league team. In truth, she was actually born as Sonozaki Mion, the elder sister. However, due to sister swapping even at a young age, she had to become Shion after Mion was branded with the tattoo. Personality Despite her personality being seemingly girly and more refined than Mion's personality thanks to schooling at St. Lucia, she is actually incredibly shrewd, manipulative, and delinquent moreso than Mion. She hated St. Lucia, calling it a "factory for manufacturing ladies" and got in trouble with the administration numerous times for various misdemeanors. In order to escape, she easily studied all of the school's security systems, guard schedules, and behaviors of the administration staff, to the point where she manipulated them by propagating a rumor of her having a love affair with a male teacher, to her advantage. In ''Watanagashi-hen'', she is shown to like angering Mion and making her jealous by taking control of Keiichi whenever she got the chance to. In ''Meakashi-hen'', when she was attacked by the motorcyclists, she was shown to be capable of mapping out how to ruin their reputations in numerous ways, trying to create the most entertaining and interesting outcome for her own enjoyment. Also in Meakashi-hen, Shion was able to easily manipulate and control the whole village of Hinamizawa; when Rika, Satoko and Kimiyoshi went missing, Shion was able to exploit the paranoia to her own advantage, with the occasional mask of innocence and her identical image of Mion, to lure all of her targets to their deaths in perfect fashion and fulfill her own "promise" to Satoshi. Shion also has the capability to become overly protective and easily angered, just like Maebara Keiichi, when the issue focused on Satoko; as shown in ''Minagoroshi-hen'', when the club members were trying to plan out how to save Satoko from Teppei, she threatened to kill everyone who stood in her way of killing Teppei, even those whom she cared for, and could only calm down when Keiichi stopped her and allowed her to bash his head with a chair. Shion tends to become envious very easily and frequently, which has contributed to her progression of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, her uncontrollable anger, and how she chooses to torture the victims "to make sure they get what they deserve". In Meakashi-hen, Shion's inner "demon" awoke out of jealousy when she was listening to Mion talk about Keiichi; she found it unfair for Mion to have a living crush nearby when her own crush was possibly dead (by word of other Hinamizawans). Other things that Shion became jealous over included Mion's status as the next heir of the Sonozaki family, Rika's status as the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, Satoshi's protection and love for Satoko, and, as described by Shion, Rena's own inner "demon" which far surpassed Shion's demon in terms of power and monstrosity ("In the heavy downpour, I saw those eyes. It was like a situation where, because I knew how to play tennis, people admired me for being able to beat other novices at tennis. But then I met a girl who said she also played tennis; she even took private lessons. When I competed against her, she completely beat me, and I felt humiliated when everyone began to admire how she was much better than me. To me, that was Rena. I could sense her aura, that her demon was much more powerful and fearsome than my own.") Physical Appearance Shion resembles Mion in every way, except Shion leaves her hair down and has a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head to differ from her sister. On her school days (starting with Kai), she wears a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue-striped (or white-striped) ribbon tied around the collar, and a blue mini-skirt. On her free days, she wears a sleeveless turtle-neck, vertical-striped shirt. On the chest region of the shirt, there is what appears to be yellow gems of some sort. She also wears a black buttoned mini-skirt, and white small heels. Shion's original boarding school uniform is only seen in the beginning of Meakashi-hen. It consists of a long sleeved white blouse, red tie, pale gray blazer, navy blue skirt white knee high socks with blue stripes on the top and brown shoes. It is sometimes included in art or other media, but officially it is only seen once or twice. Relationships Mion Sonozaki Mion is Shion's sister. Despite their differences, the two have a close relationship, but in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen, she killed Mion, blaming her for Satoshi's sudden disappearance, saying she didn't do anything to try and save him, and that she was directly involved with his disappearance. Satoshi Hojo When Satoshi and Shion (disguised as Mion) first met, Shion initially thought of Satoshi as just an interesting boy whom she could relieve her boredom with. This opinion quickly turned into a huge passionate crush when he softly patted her on the head, and is what led her to have the audacity to declare her love for Satoshi (and disgrace the Sonozaki name at the same time) in any way she could. Satoshi's disappearance, combined with her love for him, is the main reason for her hallucinations of him speaking to her as a ghost, and for the murders in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. It is unknown whether Satoshi ever returned the feelings to Shion or if he even liked her at all, due to her frequently disguising as Mion and having numerous arguments with him at school. He does say, "Shion. That's a nice name...", but he may at that point have only thought of her as a new friend. It is also stated by Rika in Minagoroshi-hen that Satoshi was Shion's boyfriend but weither this is just Rika's assumption or fact is left unknown. In Matsuribayashi-hen, Shion tells Irie that she plans to visit Satoshi every day and read him stories, while patiently waiting for him to wake up some day. Satoko Hojo Initially, Shion disliked Satoko because she blamed her for Satoshi's suffering. Shortly before Satoshi disappeared, Shion promised him she would look after Satoko. After that, Shion became something like an older sister to her. In Minagoroshi-hen, Shion went as far as to plan to kill Satoko's abusive uncle, Teppei, to save Satoko from him. In Kai Satoko also calls Shion "Nee-nee" the feminine of "Nii-nii" calling her in the cute term of older sister. Maebara Keiichi In the beginning, Keiichi does not believe of the existence of a 'Shion', rather believing her to be her twin, Mion. In various scenes where Shion pretends to be Mion, Keiichi appears just as fond of her as he seems of the real Mion, but as soon as she is her usual self again, he does not find her as interesting nor attractive, perhaps with the exception of when she is wearing her work uniform. It is possible that at one point in time, Shion developed a crush on Keiichi since she frequently connected his and Satoshi's similarities in her mind, which may be the reason why she hesitated to torture him in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. However, she does directly tell the reader in Meakashi-hen that she dislikes Keiichi's brash personality and says that his head-petting is incredibly rough and uncomfortable to her, "unlike Satoshi's soft, warm hand". Live action In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai, there is a scene were Keiichi and 'Mion' stay after school (without club). Keiichi asks 'Mion' about Satoshi. She tells him that he was hard working and everyone liked him. She also pulled her hair band out of her hair, letting her resemble Shion during the scene. Trivia *"Shi" means 'death', and the 寺 part of her name means "temple", as stated in ''Meakashi-hen''; separating both halves of her first name could translate to "temple of death". This is a reference to Shion's darker side and the fact that she committed the largest number of personal deaths, as well as having a liking of playfully torturing her victims inside the Sonozaki Torture Chamber. This theory is strengthened with the fact that "Mort" in Angel Mort is French for 'death', and the restaurant's name could be translated to "Angel of Death" or "Death Angel". *Shion is a bit of an anti-hero since she is both a protagonist and an villain. Since her murders were committed under influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome and aruguably not out of her own malice, Shion cannot be considered a true villain. Images 344008.jpg|Shion in her Angel Mort uniform shion sonozaki.jpg higurashi_16_shion_creepy.jpg|Shion's smile File:0021E7AA.jpg|Shion as she appears in Matsuri, the PS2 port of the sound novels. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 245929.jpg|Shion's uniform at boarding school 0021E64A.jpg|Shion on the phone in Watanagashi-hen See Also Sonozaki Mion